Harry Potter,and the Order of the Pheonix watchers
by She-Elf-15
Summary: Two exchange students, watch Harry for the Order, but are they really on his side?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter Book #5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Maroon 5, Linkin Park, or any other thing I don't own, I do, on the other hand OWN Amanda, and Teresa is a friend, and yes, she is in a lot of my fics...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

__

spells

On With Harry Potter Book #5

(AN: wow...uh...Teresa, and Amanda are not sisters, its just that The Dayz family adopted Teresa, and they kinda dress alike for no reason! ^__^;;) Amanda and Teresa were sitting on opposite sides of the compartment. They were new students in their 4th year from the American school Infinity, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Teresa had waist length blonde-ish brown hair, with purple strips, and blue eyes with green specs. While Amanda on the other hand had blonde-ish brown hair, with green eyes and blue specs. She also had glasses. Amanda was, well, the more focused in school then Teresa, and had a shorter temper. Teresa was the outspoken type, and exceptionally happy. A boy with slicked back white-blonde hair came into the compartment. "Whoa! What do we have here? Two hot girls in our compartment!" The boy said, as he sat down next to Amanda, while the two of his thugs sat on both sides of Teresa. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said slyly, "and these two are Crabe and Goyal." He said, as the two smiled at Teresa. Teresa blinked, with a look of disgust on her face. "Well...Draco....we didn't see your name on it anywhere on this compartment." Teresa said smiling sweetly, as Amanda turned up the volume on her CD player.(AN: I know they can't work, but I think that's only for Hogwarts grounds and inside Hogwarts...) The sounds of Maroon 5 blasted through the headphones. "Well, we've been sitting here for the last 4 years." Turning his gaze toward Teresa, hatefully. "May I ask you what your names are?" He asked, putting his arm around Amanda's shoulders. She turned to look at him. "No." She said, picking up one of his finger, and lifting his arm off. "I was **trying** to be nice, but you two brats didn't accept it!" He said, getting mad. " And, you're right!" Amanda said, turning the song. "Fine! Crabe, Goyal, get them out of **our** compartment." Draco said, as Goyal grunted, and grabbed Teresa by the arm, and Crabe grabbed Amanda by her wrist. Eventually, with much struggle, they were thrown out. "JERKS!! Now we have to find another compartment!" Teresa said. 

Awhile down the road of time... Teresa saw a compartment that wasn't crowded like everywhere else, and knocked. A boy with brilliant green eyes and messy black hair opened the door. "Yes?" He asked politely. "Yeah.. uh...do you have any room left, we got kicked out of our old one..." Teresa said, fixing her grip on her bag. "Yeah, uh, sure." He said, letting them in. "Thanks a lot." Teresa said, as she set her bag down on the other seat cousion. "I'm Teresa, and this is Amanda." She said, sitting down. "No problem." the boy said. "I'm Harry Potter." He said, as he fiddled with his fingers, waiting for a response to his name. Non came. Amanda slipped on her headphones, listening to music, as Teresa looked out of the compartment's door, watching all the other people try and find a seat, like they had to. Harry looked at them, he had never seen them in Hogwarts, but they could be 1st years. 'Yeah, but they don't look like 1st years, they look my age.' he debated with himself. He leaned his head back. "So...what year are you in?" Harry asked, staring at the ceiling. 'What manners....' Amanda thought to herself. 'Doesn't even look at people when he talks to them.' "5th." Amanda said, turning the song. 'Why doesn't she talk much?' his curious side asked himself. " Really? Are you new?" Harry asked, looking at them. Amanda rolled her eyes at his attempt to start a conversation. Teresa felt bad that Amanda was being so mean to him. And she wasn't being any better. He **did** let them stay in his compartment. "Yeah, we just came from the States." she said, smiling at him. 'Not to mention that he's cute...' she thought to herself. "Do you know what house your in?" he asked, Teresa shook her head, "No, but what house you in?" she said, folding her hands in her lap. "Gryffindor." Harry said, as Amanda turned, and brought her legs up onto the padding. 

'Where's Ron?' Harry thought, as he petted his pet owl, Hedwig, and sighed. Any longer with these two, and he'd crack. 'Ron had gone to go find Hermione, who was on Prefect duty, and left him here alone. Then these two came, and well...this is where we are..' Harry summed up. Amanda had just closed her eyes as someone knocked on the door. 'Finally!' Harry thought, as he bolted to the door, and opened it to show a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with flaiming red hair. "Hi Harry..." she trailed off, noticing the two guests. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, as Amanda snorted from laughter she was holding in, and Teresa shook her head. "No! Uh...these two needed to stay in a compartment, 'cuz they got kicked out of their last one, and I...uh...let them stay." Harry said, as Hermione nodded. She made her way to the space between Amanda, and Teresa, as Amanda moved her feet to let her sit down. The boy, later introduced as Ron, sat down near Harry. Teresa stated their names, and friendly greetings. Hermione looked very uncomfortable, as Ron liked the two new comers. Ron, who noticed the head set that Amanda was listening to, and assumed that it was a 'muggle contraption', asked her what it was. "It's a CD player, with headphones." Amanda stated, as if her word was law. "Really? How does it work? My Dad works with muggle items, and he would love to know how it works." he said, obviously interested. Teresa looked as if he signed his death warrant, and Hermione looked at Ron as if to say, 'I don't think that that is such a good idea'. Ron shrugged off the look, as Amanda opened her eyes, and glared at Ron. He gulped wondering what he had gotten himself into. "You put a CD into it, and it plays a song." She said through clinched teeth. She was | | ~~That close to hitting him. "Uh...What's a CD...?" Ron asked with caution. Amanda sat up from her hunched position against the wall. "Teresa, do you have the speakers?" Amanda asked, as Teresa dug into her bag to find them. Teresa handed them to her, as Amanda plugged them into the CD player. Ron guessed that those where the speakers. Teresa plugged her ears, as she knew how loud Amanda liked her music. Amanda turned up her music, turning on her speakers, and CD player. Linkin Park's song 'Somewhere I Belong' came blaring on. 

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say   
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me   
(I was confused)   
And I let it all out to find/  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind   
(Inside of me)   
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel   
(Nothing to lose)   
Just stuck/ hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own   
  
_[Chorus]_   
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real   
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along   
Somewhere I belong   
  
And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face   
(I was confused)   
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)   
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)   
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone   
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own   
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong  


Ron covered his ears, as did Harry and Hermione. Non of them...well, except Teresa, and maybe Hermione thought that it was going to be that loud. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MUGGLES?!?!?!" Ron yelled, either from being enraged, or loss of hearing. Amanda laughed for once. "That is called Alt. Rock. And there is more." Amanda said, as Ron looked flabbergasted, and Harry worried about his hearing. "Muggles are nuts. Listening to stuff like that." Ron mumbled, as Teresa laughed, and told him that not all music was like that. The train had come to a stop, as Amanda got up, putting away her CD player, and speakers, picking up a cage that the inhabitance, besides Teresa didn't notice till then, and got off, along with Teresa. 


	2. Days at school

Disclaimer: Nopers, don't own any of 'em. HAHAHA!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

__

spells

" _The sorting hat talking_"

Amanda got up, putting away her CD player, and speakers, picking up a cage that the inhabitance, besides Teresa didn't notice till then, and got off, along with Teresa. 

******************** In Hogwarts *************************

Amanda walked with Teresa to the Great Hall's doors with all of the 1st years. They waited for the teacher to come out, as Teresa had started a conversation with one of the new first years. They had gotten pretty far into the conversation, when an older woman with glasses ( AN:: forgot what the book calls them...) and a bun on the back of her head walked through the great doors that were in front of them. She had filled them in on how everything was going to happen when they were to get inside.

After she had finished with her speech, she led the students into the great room that had candles floating near the roof. The roof showed what it was like outside, a stormy night. Amanda looked up, and stopped walking, until she had been pushed by another student. She turned around, and glared at the young boy, with eyes that could kill. Teresa pulled her along by her arm, pointing to the sky, talking about the roof, and reading about it in Hogwarts: A History. (AN:: Yes, there is more than one person that read that book! Muahahah!!) Amanda tuned her out. It wasn't until Dayz, Amanda, was called that Amanda was snapped out of her thoughts. She walked up to the stool with the beaten up hat next to it, and sat down. She sighed, she heard people talking about Teresa, and herself. She didn't doubt it. After all, they were to be in 5th year. _"Don't mind what they say_," a voice said in her mind, as she jumped a little. She saw Teresa in the crowd of firsts, giving her a thumbs up sign. "_Can't stand annoyingly smart people, eh? I won't put you in Ravenclaw. _( AN:: Nothing against Ravenclaws, but, they need to watch Harry...) _"Ah...a secret within. Part of the Order of the Phoenix, eh? Well, no choice now...."_ it sighed. _" take away all my fun..." "Gryffindor!!" _ It screamed out of her head, as Prof. McGonigal pointed to the Gryffindor table. Her sister was called, "Dayz, Teresa!" the Prof. said, pointing to her, and taking her arm to lead her to the stool. Teresa sat down, and not another second later, the hat had called out Gryffindor also, as Teresa semi-ran to the table, sitting next to Amanda. 

After all the first years were sorted, the Headmaster, Prof. Dumbledor, stated about the boundaries, and everything of the sort, and as just as everyone was about to eat, he disrupted them. "As you could figure out, we have two new students in 5th year. They come from the US of A, I know that you will treat them with the utmost respect. If they are lost, show them around, and, do not teas them, for they may have a wicked temper." he said, looking strait at Malfoy, as most of the older Gryffindors sniggered at that. "And, on that happy note, Lets eat!" he cried, as food appeared on the tables. Teresa looked on happily, as Amanda shook her head at her eating habits. 

After looking at Ron, and Teresa eat, Amanda had lost her appetite. She headed up the steps, wary of them moving on her with all the other first years. Once she was in the common room, she headed up the steps to go get her CD player, and headed back down stairs, to listen to it. She sat in a big squishy chair, and slipped on the headphones. She pushed play, but nothing happened. She checked the batteries. They were charged, and in right. She had no idea why they didn't work. She hit the top of the CD player, and nothing happened. She repeatedly did this until someone came along and tapped on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, and glared at the person. It was Harry. "They don't work on Hogwart's grounds." he informed her. "Thanks." She sighed. Harry remembered what the last time was like when she was...well....being herself he guessed. He didn't know why, but he knew that she wouldn't do anything to him. He sat down in the comfy chair next to her, and, once again, tried to start a conversation. "How are you?" he asked her. Amanda looked at him, and tried to not do anything. "Fine." she said, pulling a book out of her pocket. "So...why did you come to Hogwarts?" he asked, attempting again. She sighed again, "My parents went on a holiday to the Bahamas, and got in a plane crash. So, Teresa, and me came here to live with our uncles. Teresa's actual uncle is here, and one of my uncles lives in England too, so, it was the only family that we had left." Amanda said, folding her legs up on the chair. Harry was silent. He knew what it was like to have parents killed, and have to live with other family. He got up, and stated that he was going to bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry." he said, as Amanda looked up at him, and touched his hand. Harry looked a little surprised, but walked away. 

********************************************************

Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait hole, talking about the new comers. "Speaking of the new students, look there's one." Ron said, pointing to Harry and Amanda. Harry got up, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ron's face got a little redder, as Amanda looked up, and placed her hand on his. "It seems that Harry is getting to know them too well too fast." Hermione said, walking farther into the room as Harry went upstairs. 

*****************MORNING!!*****************************

Teresa woke up to Hermione snoring. (AN:: I do not know if she does snore, but I'm saying she does!) She shoved a pillow over her own head to block it, but it didn't. She got up, and heard Amanda grumble at Hermione in her sleep. That was right! She came up to the common room last night, and Amanda had already gone to bed. Hermione grumbled back at Amanda in her sleep also, something about Harry's friendship... Teresa scratched her head, and headed to the shower room (AN::...?) to get a nice hot shower. She gathered her clothing, and headed down the steps. 

()(_When Amanda woke up...._)()

Amanda rubbed her eyes. No way was she was gonna get used to her new, hard, mattress. She got up, and walked over to her suitcase. She grabbed a robe, and other essential things for a shower. Hermione was gone, probably to breakfast or something. Amanda walked down the steps, and saw Hermione and Ron sitting at a table. She was about to say hi, when she caught the look on Hermione's face. She had a look of hate, and something else, but Amanda couldn't figure it out. She made her way out of the common room, putting little thought on it. 

()(_After the showers...Perverts...._)()

Amanda sat down on the bench of the Gryffindor table. Teresa spotted her, and walked over to her, sitting next to her, and voicing her greetings. Harry, who was across the table, said hi to her, and returned to eating his breakfast. Hermione, who was on the right side of him, looked at Amanda with the look of hate again. Amanda sat up proud of whatever it was. Hermione's eye twitched. Ron glared at Harry behind his back when he wasn't looking. Teresa caught all acts, on both parties' part, and hide her laughs. "What is going on with you people?!" She asked, in between laughs. The three in question looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked in her refined British accent. Teresa squeaked with laughter. "What do you mean what? You know exactly what I'm talking about! Your glaring at Amanda, Ron's glaring at Harry, and Harry seems to be in the middle of it all!" She said laughing. Hermione looked like she had been hit with a ton of bricks, as Harry looked at Ron, accusingly. Teresa looked around. Owls filled through the windows. "Oh! Looky! Uh...The Mail!" Teresa said. Amanda and Hermione stopped the bickering, well....Hermione stopped her bickering. Amanda just kinda sat there. A brown barn owl swooped down, and landed two letters in front of Teresa, and Amanda. "Hey! It's from Uncle!" Teresa said. Amanda smiled. Teresa opened her letter, and it read, 

Dear Teresa,

How is your life in Hogwarts so far? Have you found Harry yet? Make sure you do, he is your mission there. Nothing else. Speaking of which, the Order has a meeting coming up tonight. Make sure to go. Don't worry about classes, just tell Dumbledor that you need to get here, and just get over here. See you soon! 

Love your uncle, 

Remmie 

Teresa smiled. Amanda opened her letter, reading it, also.

Dear Amanda,

There is a meeting tonight. Come. Tell Dumbledor before you go though. See you tonight

Mad Eye

Amanda read it, and sighed. Her uncle never did do the mushy stuff. Amanda folded the letter and pocketed it. The three in front of them posed questioning looks. Amanda picked up her fork. "Uncles." She said, as Harry nodded. (AN:: Guys, I don't wanna type to much...*is lazy* Maybe when I don't have a lot of HW I will. *That wont happen...*)

Well, that day, they had gotten their schedules. Teresa had gotten every class with Harry, as did Amanda, because it was...well...their mission to watch him. He, however, was not supposed to know that they were, watching him that is.... It was just coincidence that that had happened. Every class was going to be easy Teresa reassured herself. After all, Infinity was a pretty good school. One of the top 5 in America. Amanda sent Teresa to go and tell Prof. Dumbledor that they would be leaving that night for the OOTP HQ. Dumbledor agreed, for which he had no say anyway, and dismissed them.

()(_....yeah...._)()

They walked down the street, making sure that they didn't attract attention to themselves. (AN:: Guys, I haven't read 5th in awhile. So, if anything is wrong, tell me, and I will apologize. *smiles*) As they entered the house, the portrait of Sirius' mother was yelling at somebody in the house. They closed the door immediately, as she turned her wrath on them. "YOU TRAITOR! YOU SOIL THE PURE BLOODS REASON FOR BEING! AND YOU! NIECE OF THE WEREWOLF! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO STEP A FOOT INTO THIS PURE BLOOD HOUSE!!!" she screamed. Teresa kept walking, but flipped her the bird as she walked away. The painting paused, but started up her ranting again. "YOU DISGUSTING, DISGRACEFUL LITTLE TWIT!!!" she continued. Amanda rolled her eyes. This was going to be a very long night....

After the portrait shut up, they carried on with the meeting. They had talked about You-could-tell-who-they-were-talking-about coming back, and the "secret weapon." The girls were prepped on what to do if something happened, and who to contact. "And that leaves us with the last topic of this meeting. Have you met Harry yet?" Sirius asked sitting up from his position at the end of the kitchen table. Teresa nodded. "Yeah, and we have all our classes together, courtesy of Prof. Dumbledor." she said. "Good." Mad Eye said, standing up. "That would conclude our meeting then." he said. Amanda stood up to. "Don't tell anyone." he said to her. She nodded. "Have I ever?" she asked, giving him a quick hug, after all, he was her uncle, he deserved one. He shook his head, and led both her, and Teresa to the door. Reamus gave Teresa a hug at the door, and told her to stop back anytime. Tonks waved, and changed her hair color as a goodbye. Teresa said Goodbye, and Amanda waved, and smiled at the inhabitance of the house. Both would rather be here than at Hogwarts. But they had no choice. Until this threat was over, they couldn't. And, it could very well be, that they wont be able to see any of them again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SE15: I DID IT!!!!!!!! YAY!! But, I need something on your part...

I need you to:

1) Review  
2)Tell me who should be with who(NOT YOU TERESA!)

and finally 

3) READ IT!!


End file.
